


Lick Him Like a Lollipop

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Basically Rhys gets shrunk and they fool around and have fun, Jack is kind of a dick at first, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, thats the gist of it c;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: “Jack….please, Jack…can you let me out, please? I want you to hold me…” Rhys whined, squirming around in his place and hoping Jack would take mercy on him. Thankfully, his day’s luck seemed to be turning around, as Jack momentarily rested the tablet in his lap, picking up the glass in one hand and carefully tipping its contents into the other. Rhys slid down softly into Jack’s palm with a slick trail of bourbon following with him.
“You really are soaked, kitten.” Jack shook his head, watching as Rhys laid back against his palm, wet clothes sticking to his body. Jack trailed his finger over Rhys’ body, gradually pushing and unbuttoning the young man’s clothes away from him. Rhys’ chest hitched as his body was bared to Jack’s eyes, the wet outfit stripped away from him and draped on the corner of the coffee table.
“Now that’s much better.” Jack placed the tip of one finger against Rhys’ chest, feeling the tiny thrum of his heartbeat. “Now the real fun can start.”
----
Micro/Macro-style porn with tiny!Rhys. That's basically all there is haha c:





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got randomly inspired for some micro-macro Rhys porn so! Here it is! c:

Jack was ready to relax after the days—shenanigans. So he’d flipped on his favorite, relaxing music from the huge entertainment center in his penthouse, shed himself of the unnecessary layers and draped them over the floor of his bedroom, yawning and scratching the bare skin of his stomach as he sweater rid up. He stretched, his joints popping as he made his way back out into the living room. A smirk spread across his face as he eyed the elegant bottle of bourbon he’d placed on the coffee table. Expensive stuff, reserved only for the the toughest of the days or the booziest of celebrations. Considering today was a bit of a mix of both, Jack thought it would be apt.

Though–Jack thought, as he eyed the two crystal pear-shaped glasses he’d placed next to the bottle–things were really starting to turn up now that he was home.

“Jack! Jack, you asshole, let me out!” Came the undeniable cry of his boyfriend, though much softer and slightly higher-pitched than usual. Jack’s grin only grew as he crossed the living room to relax down into the couch facing the coffee table, watching with an amused glance as he saw his boyfriend–now only a couple inches high–trying to grasp the edge of the glass and lever himself out of the little crystal prison Jack had deposited him in. 

“Awww, but babe, you look so cute like that.” Jack snickered as he leaned forward. Rhys’ face was pink with embarrassment and exertion as he tried to pull himself up out of the glass, only to lose his grip and slide down the smooth inner wall. Rhys shot a death glare at Jack as he tried to right himself, his little heeled boots slipping on the crystal bottom.

“This is stupid, Jack! I told you I just wanted to go home and go to bed until your scientists said they could fix this!” Rhys whined angrily as Jack reached for the bottle of bourbon, clearly dismissive of the little man’s plight. 

  
“I get it, I get it, kitten, you’re a little pissy about what happened. But trust me, that’s nothing a couple mouthful’s of super expensive alcohol can’t fix.” Jack lifted the bottle, popping off the cap before tipping the bottle teasingly over the glass that Rhys’ was sitting in. The tiny man shot him a scandalized look.

“Don’t you dare.”

“C’mon Rhysie, a little drink will loosen you right up, and then we can go to having fun.” Jack purred, enjoying how Rhys flinched and threw up is hands every time Jack tipped the bottle a little too much.

“Jack, _don’t_!”

Rhys would never believe him, but Jack _really_ did mean to dose the kid in alcohol, but his hand shifted a little too far and the bourbon moved a little too quickly, and before he knew it a few tablespoons were spilling into the glass below him, soaking the tiny many from head to toe. Rhys shrieked, spluttering as the alcohol got into his mouth and into his clothes, plastering 

“ _Jack_ you asshole!” Rhys shouted, coughing against the sharp taste of the bourbon, before once more losing his balance on the slippery surface and landing on his butt. And even though Jack hadn’t meant to do it, he clearly didn’t have any remorse, as he was howling with laughter with his arms wrapped around his chest.

“This isn’t funny! You could have drowned me or something!” Rhys squeaked, sticking out his tongue in disgust. He crossed his arms, scooting around in place until he was facing away from his douchebag boyfriend.

“Awwww, babe, c’mon, don’t be like that…” Jack tried cooing at him to bring him around, but Rhys defiantly shook his head, an angry pout on his lips. It was going to take him _forever_ to get the alcohol out of his clothes, and Jack didn’t even care. He was just going to keep him in this stupid glass forever and play all these stupid jokes on him. 

Jack had said they were going to have _fun_ tonight, and even though Rhys hadn’t been able to figure out how exactly Jack had planned to do anything with him when he was this size, he _had_ been interested in finding out. But Jack just seemed to content to make fun of him and pour alcohol all over his helpless body. 

Rhys was content to ignore Jack until he decided not to be an asshole. However, as the minutes passed, Rhys started to feel…. _fuzzier_. 

Oh _god_ , the alcohol must be affecting him faster because of his size….oh no. 

As much as he tried to fight it, Rhys couldn’t swim away the tipsiness that was slowly taking over. He was feeling warm and dizzy and…he really wanted to be held. He wanted to have everything that Jack had slyly promised they would experiment with tonight. So he turned back around, eyes wide and hair plastered to his forehead, only to see Jack sitting back in his chair. He’d filled the other glass of bourbon and set it on the wooden cupholder divide built into the couch. He had his tablet out, the blue light of the screen reflecting on his face and unusually focused eyes. Rhys’ mouth opened slightly, but he didn’t even have to say anything to make Jack’s eyes flick back up to him. Jack smirked again, but it was softer than before, less teasing. 

“You feeling it, kitten? Told ya it would help.” Rhys nodded slowly, feeling blush rise up on his cheeks. Jack had even put on his glasses in the time Rhys had been ignoring him, nicely complimenting the lazy, relaxed look the man had in these quiet moments that only Rhys was privy to. Warmth bloomed in the young man’s chest, and he wanted nothing more than to be close to Jack, as close as he could in this state.

“Jack….please, Jack…can you let me out, please? I want you to hold me…” Rhys whined, squirming around in his place and hoping Jack would take mercy on him. Thankfully, his day’s luck seemed to be turning around, as Jack momentarily rested the tablet in his lap, picking up the glass in one hand and carefully tipping its contents into the other. Rhys slid down softly into Jack’s palm with a slick trail of bourbon following with him. 

“You really are soaked, kitten.” Jack shook his head, watching as Rhys laid back against his palm, wet clothes sticking to his body. Jack trailed his finger over Rhys’ body, gradually pushing and unbuttoning the young man’s clothes away from him. Rhys’ chest hitched as his body was bared to Jack’s eyes, the wet outfit stripped away from him and draped on the corner of the coffee table. 

“Now that’s much better.” Jack placed the tip of one finger against Rhys’ chest, feeling the tiny thrum of his heartbeat. “Now the real fun can start.”

Rhys gasped as he felthimself behind transferred from Jack’s palm to something warm and bright and glassy. He looked down his body, taking a moment to realize that Jack had placed him on his tablet screen. Rhys tipped his head up, looking at his boyfriend.

“You’re a lot more fun than work, sweetheart.” Jack chuckled, playing around with the screen around Rhys, bringing up some pictures from both his saved files and search results. He pulled up a pretty Eden beach, a birds-eye view of a bed of roses…and a picture of his own cock, for good measure. Rhys’ blushed as he looked down on the screen he was laying on, the warmth in his face only increasing as he realized what Jack was doing.

“J-Jack….c’mon I’ve been…I need…” He squirmed in place on top of the image of Jack’s cock, which caused a visible shudder through the older man. Rhys’ own member was steadily rising to attention, red and flush in the air, and he swore if Jack made a comment about how tiny it was, Rhys was going to run away and hide in his sock drawer. 

“All right, all right cupcake, just hold on a sec, I got ya…” Rhys watched as Jack unclipped the tablet stylus from the side of the device. Jack’s lips wrapped around the end of the stylus, and the way his tongue flicked ever-so-slightly out to slick up the black plastic made Rhys whimper quietly. He watched as Jack pinched the stylus between two fingers, drawing it out of his mouth. The wet, nubby end drifted down until it settled between Rhys’ legs, rubbing slightly at his thigh as Jack scrunched his eyebrows, weighing the size of it against Rhys’ body. 

“Think this is the best I can do for now, sugar….what do you say? I’ll be gentle.”

Rhys’ heart was beating violently in his chest, his breath coming as Jack rubbed the stylus against his skin. It was warm and slick with Jack’s saliva, and sure it wasn’t Jack’s cock, but being this size he had to make due with what he had. So he nodded, and spread his legs as best as he could against the warm plastic of the tablet screen.

_“Please_.”

It was a snugger fit than Rhys had experienced before, and as the stylus eased into him Jack had to lift the tiny man up several times to lick over his boyfriend’s tiny body. Rhys moaned and bucked as his cock was enveloped in the velvety slick of Jack’s tongue, the older man eager to drink from Rhys’ bourbon-soaked skin as he worked the pen deeper inside of his boyfriend. Rhys squeaked and smacked at the air when it was too much, when he felt the pen would go no further without something tearing. So Jack stopped, instead expertly twirling the stylus inside of the young man and making Rhys tremble and cry out as his overfull ass was stretched and tickled. 

“Mmm, there’s a lot more control to this thing than I’d thought there’d be…” Rhys let out a needy moan as Jack suddenly pulled back and changed the angle of the stylus, rubbing directly up against Rhys’ prostate. The tiny man sobbed out in pleasure, hands clawing dumbly against the smooth surface of the tablet, which still displayed the image of Jack’s dick-pic. 

“Oh kitten, I told ya, one way or another I’d have you writhing on my dick tonight.” Jack let out a hoarse laugh, and a simple flick of the eyes downwards told Rhys that Jack was jerking off with the hand that wasn’t plunging the stylus into Rhys. He whimpered and moaned, squeezing tightly around the object inside of him, rocking his hips to get more pressure and friction against his prostate. His cock twitched against his heaving stomach, Jack’s saliva and his own precum drying in the warming air as he bucked around dumbly as Jack thrusted the stylus in and out of him. Rhys wasn’t sure if his libido or endurance was affected by the change in size, but he swore he found himself coming faster than usual, a little spurt of cum painting his belly as he squeaked and twitched against the tablet screen. Distantly, he could hear Jack’s moans and soft groans of _yes yes_ along with the slapping of skin. He opened his eyes to see that Jack had now angled his cock against the bottom of the tablet, and before he knew it Jack was coming as well, small splatters of cum even dotting Rhys’ long legs and streaking over the tablet screen. 

“T-this…this is the second time you’ve tried to soak me with something tonight…” Rhys squeaked out breathlessly, a relaxed smile coming over his face as Jack lifted him up from the tablet. The sensation of Jack’s palm was just as warm as that of the tablet, but it held a different kind of comfort. This close, Rhys could smell subtleties in Jack’s scent he hadn’t noticed before—salty smells of blood and grit tingling under the silky taste of musk and flesh. He nuzzled into Jack’s thumb when the older man curled it over to rub against his chest. Relaxed as he was, he even allowed Jack to lap his tongue between Rhys’ legs, cleaning him of both his and Jack’s own cum. 

“You’re such a cute little lollipop, aren’t ya sugar…” Jack petted the young man softly as he lapped up the last of the cum. “Now though, it’s your turn to lick daddy clean.”


End file.
